Zeena
Zeena is a member of the Deadly Six and an antagonist in Sonic: Lost World. She is also the only female member of the Deadly Six. She was voiced by Stephanie Sheh. Biography Zeena is the fourth to fight Sonic. However, she is distracted doing her nails, until Zavok tells her she's the only one who's fast enough, smart enough, and pretty enough to beat Sonic (although he doesn't seem to believe it himself). Sonic defeats her twice. Later, Zeena appears in Lava Mountain alongside Zavok and Zor. She is, again, the fourth to fight Sonic, in a similar battle arena to Iggy Koopa in Super Mario World. In the end, Sonic defeats her and she explodes in a puff of smoke. Description Appearance Zeena's is a very beautiful green female Zeti, with a slender upper body that curves out into fairly wide hips. Zeena's upper body is lime green with two black stripes around her waist, while the lower half of her body is black. Zeena's small feet are tipped by small lime green claws, with a third smaller one on each heel. Zeena's tail is thin and curly, ending in a chameleon-like swirl (similar to Espio). Her wrists have black stripes around them while her five-fingered hands are black, each digit tipped by a hot pink nail. Zeena has long green hair that parts to the right, extending down to her lower legs. On the left side of her head Zeena has a single curved horn with an alternating black and hot pink coloration. Her circular eyes are surrounded by black rings, while her eyes are blue with yellow sclera and yellow-orange eyelids. Zeena also has orange lips. Personality Zeena is a feisty, cruel, sadistic, cold-hearted, and serious person, who always completes a task when given one. Zeena has a terrifying temper, and is confident about showing it. She is very selfish and treacherous, preferring to look after herself and is unlikely to look after others. She is also very vain, pompous, and egotistical, given that she is seen doing her nails; becoming swayed by mere compliments; at the same time becomes furious when insulted. Having an interest in fashion, her concern for appearance also extends to others and will openly criticize others fashion sense. She seems to be flirtatious and provocative both in speech patterns and body language, as she tries to allure Sonic and finds his progressing through the many death traps as a sign of him liking her. She also appears to be inherently manipulative and malicious, given that as soon as she and the rest of the Deadly Six broke free of Eggman's control, they all opted to destroy the Earth themselves. Zeena taunts Sonic for her own amusement after Tails was seemingly roboticized. Quotes Gallery Zeena bio.png Zeenaprofile.jpg Zavok Zor and Zeena in Windy Hill.png Zeena and her nails.png Boss101.jpg Zeena bored.png Zeena and Zavok in Lava Mountain.png Navigation Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Aliens Category:Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Protective Category:Torturer Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Hegemony Category:Usurper Category:Crossover Villains Category:Oppressors Category:Traitor Category:Anarchist Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Demon Category:Immortals Category:Elementals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Monsters Category:Mentally Ill Category:Psychopath Category:Destroyers Category:Evil from the Past Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Homicidal Category:Paranoid Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Supervillains Category:Incompetent